


A Danish Crime

by Daya_LittleArtGirl (Latin_HetaYlviser)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drugs, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Police, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latin_HetaYlviser/pseuds/Daya_LittleArtGirl
Summary: El danés de 25 años Mathias Køhler fue malinfluenciado por sus mejores amigos, afectando su vida personal, en todo sentido de la palabra, desde lo familiar como lo romántico.También en fanfiction.net:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13388206





	A Danish Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Human AU.  
OOC en algunos personajes, necesario para el manejo de la historia.  
Uso de nombres humanos.  
Uso de Drogas y Alcohol.

Se había investigado durante un buen tiempo un polémico grupo de narcotráfico que estaba rondando en el Norte y Noroeste de Europa; sabía que destino de uno de los culpables estaba puesto en tela de juicio y era imposible evitar una sentencia; le dolía que fuera alguien de su familia estuviera de alguna u otra manera involucrado, y hasta su propia culpabilidad sentía que era por no haberse dado cuenta.

Aquel arrepentido joven de 18 años solo mojaba con agua fría su rostro cansado, que tenía como expresión una triste mirada en la que sus ojos extrañamente violetas se hicieron oscuros y unas ojeras casi que adornaban los últimos detalles de tan trágica escena, en la cual corrían frías gotas de agua por su barbilla y mejillas, las cuales secó con una toalla de mano que tenía, poniendo un chaleco antibalas bajo un abrigo con capucha para ocultar su extraño color de cabello, un color casi albino, cenizo, que hacía que lo identificaran aquí y en todas partes; dando casi una última oración a los dioses paganos del Norte y saliendo del hogar dónde su hermano estaba encerrado casi sin consuelo, con dos viejos amigos, un sueco y un finlandés que intentaban tranquilizarlo, todo debido a la situación actual en la que estaba envuelta su hogar, lamentándose de no haber sabido antes quien era en realidad su pareja, o querría decir mejor, su ex-pareja.

El más joven solo suspiró saliendo del hogar en aquella oscura noche, dónde a pesar de estar abrigado sentía que el frío calaba su ser, hablando para sí, con una eterna pregunta que no podía responder por si solo.

—Mathias, ¿en que mierda pensabas al estar metido en esta locura?…

Pero, ¿cual es el transfondo de esto, ¿cual es el verdadero enigma que envolvía tan oscuro caso que estaba ocurriendo en aquellas calles del Norte de Europa?.

Todo empezaba unos meses atrás en un bar concurrido de Dinamarca, dónde un par de amigos tomaban como si nada, un danés, de nombre Mathias Køhler, de unos 25 años, y un neerlandés, Tim Van Jenssen, de una edad aproximada a la del danés, los cuales tomaban típicas conversaciones.

No era de extrañar que el danés fuera de los que más tomara, es más, estaba empezando a sentir algunos efectos del alcohol, pero de una manera leve; cosa que se aprovechó aquel supuesto buen amigo neerlandés del danés, quien en medio del alcohol y hasta la malinfluencia de un negocio de drogas, en el cual solo fue drogarlo poniendo algo en una de las bebidas, solo tuvo con cambiar su pensamiento, siendo las respuestas del danés confusas hasta el final; solo las palabras de Tim parecían ser convincentes.

—Ahora que estás, trabajarás para mí y el negocio de exportar drogas… ¿que tan mal puede salir?.— Decía el neerlandés mirando al danés de una manera fría y distante.

—¡Ja!, ¡estarás d-de broma Tim!.— Intentaba decir el danés el cual sentía una terrible confusión, en la cual su cordura era poca.— ¡S-Sabes que eso es ilegal!, ¡sin contar que tengo un novio y se que m-me ama!.

—¡Tu novio no importa nada!—Dijo aquel neerlandés en un tono tajante dando un golpe en la barra, viendo aquel confundido rostro ajeno, que empezaba casi a desmayarse por los efectos del alcohol y la droga— Solo olvídalo, al fin y al cabo, habíamos acordado esto antes.

—¡Eso es realmente imposible! ¡N-Nosotros no acordamos n-nada!.— Al decir esto último el danés se había desmayado, sin entender si en realidad el neerlandés hablaba en serio o solo era una broma de mal gusto.

Sin contar que esa misma noche, en la cual fue sacado por el neerlandés, el danés repetía como si de una plegaria se tratase, un nombre masculino, repetía el nombre de “Lukas”; sin contar que la mañana siguiente el neerlandés solo le hacía ver una parte divertida de aquella tétrica historia.

¿La realidad?, claro está que el plan del neerlandés estaba saliendo bajo su control, influenciando al danés en un turbio negocio en el que no recordaba nada de nada, dónde de vez en cuando el danés fumaba uno que otro porro de marihuana sin entender realmente el porque, se sentía a veces como un rey solo con esas pequeñas cosas; una desgracia que le iba a empezar a salir caro.

Y en ese mismo tiempo que tan oscuro negocio tomaba tal apogeo, una joven promesa de la Interpol, con menos de 18 años, investigaba aquel caso casi como si de un crimen organizado se tratara; Emil Steilsson, así era su nombre, el cual había nacido en Islandia, de padres noruegos, los cuales tuvieron primero a su hermano mayor Lukas Bondevik, de 23 años, un joven brillante en el campo de la lógica jugando ajedrez, en la música siendo violinista y hasta graduado en Ingeniería Mecatrónica en una de las mejores universidades del Norte; ambos terminaron por vivir en Dinamarca debido al trabajo de Emil, conociendo Lukas allí a Mathias Køhler, con quien mantenía una relación sentimental desde hacía un tiempo.

Pero, claro está que Emil se daba cuenta de que el cambio de que el más alto fuera un joven alegre llegando al punto de la molestia, hasta llegar a la indiferencia y a no mantenerse en casa en ningún punto, era realmente extraño después de todo, a pesar de saber que el danés tenía un gusto grande por el alcohol, al menos tenía un respeto a su hermano y manejaba aquello, pero habían cambios realmente drásticos que sufría como una vez que mientras el noruego no estaba, el danés intentaba tomar su auto para ir a uno de los bares, todo esto después de que hubiera escuchado de una manera sospechosa al danés, casi oculto mientras atendía llamadas de teléfono, tomándose muy mal el hecho de que le preguntaban que era lo que realmente ocurría.

—¡Sabes que Emil!, iré al bar ahora mismo!, llevo tanto tiempo sin beber, ¡oh y además iré en auto!— Aquella idea se sabía que no la diría él danés en sano juicio y de eso estaba totalmente seguro el islandés, por algo se le hacía sospechoso. —¡Y si es necesario solo conduciré ebrio por las calles!, que no te importe por favor.

—Mathias, ni se te ocurra eso, sabes bien cuales son las normas de tránsito, y no creo que quieras un accidente en estos momentos solo porque haya querido saber que es lo que te ocurre…—Notaba tenso el ambiente el islandés, sin contar que el otro realmente no le prestaba atención.

—¡Solo Dios sabrá lo que me pasará!, después de todo, Lukas no está en casa.—Casi como si quisiera calmar al islandés decía el mayor.

—Mathias, dame las llaves del auto, si no lo haces por ti, al menos ten un mínimo de respeto por el que es mi hermano.

—¡Si que insistes Emil!.—Eso último lo decía en un extraño tono de molestia, poco propio de él, tirando las llaves hacia el menor, volviendo a mostrar una típica sonrisa.— Ya que estás tan contento con eso me iré, ¡adiós! ¡y dile a Lukas que no me espere esta noche!.

El joven detective no hacía más que maquinar si al menos tenía un contacto sospechoso, si tenía que ver con aquel complejo caso dónde se sabía, estaba implicado un joven de los Países Bajos, el cual se sabía que era Tim Van Jenssen; realmente se le complicaba bastante en un principio maquinar el porque de un cambio psicológico repentino en una persona, la única opción para él era estar ocultando algo, y claro, eso era verdad.

La prueba del delito era nada más y nada menos que bolsas de dosis personal que contenían sustancias sospechosas, todas escondidas en la habitación del danés.

Entre todas las investigaciones en las cuales el islandés se mataba la cabeza, faltaba una pieza clave en la historia la cual era claro está, un secuaz, alguien que debió colaborar de alguna u otra manera; y por desgracia, ese alguien estaba viviendo con ellos.

Aquella noticia primeramente dejó helado al menor, ¿que su cuñado es uno de los culpables de aquella extraña red ilegal?, ¿que ahora tenga que ingeniar un plan para atraparlo mientras otros buscaban a Tim?, aquello era un golpe bajo para su persona, puesto que más de una vez se había prometido no involucrar ni a su familia ni a alguien con un nivel alto de confianza a sus casos y en aquellos momentos casi que estaba muriendo loco solo con pensar que debía hablar con su hermano sobre el tema.

Ahora lo que faltaba era tener la fuerte conversación que iba a ser el detonante de la serie de inconvenientes más grande existente en su familia, aunque ¿qué más iba a hacer en esos momentos más que resignarse y contarlo todo?.

Y por desgracia para ambos, el islandés luego de haber tenido la conversación en su trabajo sobre el tema del danés y la influencia que había tenido en lo ocurrido con el tema de drogas en el Norte, tuvo que darle la primera noticia al noruego.

Claro está que se supo la reacción de este, el estar destrozado totalmente al saber que la persona que más te gusta estaba en turbios negocios que terminarían por ser detonantes de su próxima encarcelación y de largas sesiones en las que casi que se atormentaría en su trabajo, ¿por qué?, fácil, era claro que antes de descubrir tal secreto el respeto que le profesaba era casi como un hermano para él, por lo tanto sabía cuan difícil iba a ser hablar con él estando tras las rejas.

Claro está que cobra más sentido todo, aquella tristeza y desolación cobran más auge en aquellos momentos del pobre joven islandés que no sabe ni como reaccionar, muy a pesar de que su rostro y mente los había despejado un rato atrás, sabía que tener que enfrentarse a su cuñado no iba a ser nada fácil.

Sin contar que iba a entrar posiblemente a un antro de mala muerte, si eso era lo que suponía que el danés más debía frecuentar; viendo la localización exacta de este y llegando al lugar tapado por completo, sin querer dar la cara a nadie, viendo una conversación lejana de un desconocido para él y justamente a quien se esperaba encontrar para darle aquel golpe de suerte que en aquel momento no quería dar.

Encontrábase el islandés en aquel lugar, acercándose al compañero del danés, el cual tenía un notorio acento español, comenzando a hablar con él.

—Disculpa, ¿has visto a Mathias Køhler?—preguntaba mostrándole una foto de el danés— rubio, cabellos despeinados, ojos azules…

En aquel bar, el que estaba siendo descrito por aquel “supuesto desconocido” hacía no más que sentirse acorralado extrañamente, sentirse como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared, sin entender realmente el porque, ¿será aquel desconocido alguien que fuera a comprarle algún tipo de droga?, ¿sería un espía que había venido a arrestarle?, ¿sus temores acaso se iban a hacer cada vez más vívidos?, los nervios carcomían al danés, finas gotas de sudor rodaban por sus manos, los efectos de algún que otro trago que había tomado se hacía presente en un dolor de cabeza, y su mirada se hacía nerviosa muy a pesar de mantener una sonrisa animada y hasta brillante, realmente era su fin.

—¿Eh?, ¡ese soy yo!, ¿por qué?.— Preguntaba el danés acercándose a su amigo español de la nada, al cual le habían preguntado desde el principio dónde estaba el danés.

—N-Necesito hablar con el danés, a solas si es posible.— Terminó por decir el islandés, siendo algo que obedeció el español con una curiosidad inmensa.

Desde el principio, cuando había llegado al bar el danés estaba tenso, su presentimiento no era el mejor, y demostró esto al propio español, al cual había conocido un tiempo atrás en aquel bar, en esos momentos se sentía como si la culpabilidad lo llenara, disimulando aquello mientras que el español le contaba sobre su vida viviendo en casa de dos hermanos italianos.

Estando en plena historia, el danés mostraba algo de preocupación en el rostro, cosa que hasta el otro notaba.

—Incluso una vez estabamos...—Iba contando el español hasta que notaba que el danés tenía aquella brillante mirada perdida.— ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando?.—Preguntaba aquel español llamando la atención del danés— ¡Joder!, ¿acaso te estoy aburriendo?..

—¿Ah?, n-no, no pasa nada.— Tranquilizaba al español.—Solo pensaba en algo que ocurrió antes de venir aquí, me está dando un presentimiento…

—¿Es algo muy complicado acaso aquello por lo que te estresas?.—Preguntó el español.

—Bueno, como decirlo…—Cambiaba un poco de expresión el danés, bueno esto hasta que sintió las palmadas en su espalda por parte del español que intentaba animarlo.

—¡Jo! ¡tío!, ya decía que te veía algo raro, ¡aunque hay cosas que es mejor no recordarlas!—Intentaba animar el español.

—Tienes razón Antonio, ¡gracias por tu apoyo!.—Agradecía el danés en aquellos momentos, calmando por un rato aquellos malos presentimientos que tenía, aunque no duró mucho aquello debido a la llegada de aquel desconocido quien estaba frente a él.

Aquel misterio solo hacía poner más nervioso al danés, latía a mil por hora su corazón, y se hacía más claros los signos de nerviosismo en su cuerpo, mirando con clara curiosidad aquel hombre de baja estatura que preguntaba por él.

El islandés al verlo no sabía como reaccionar, siendo la molestia la única reacción que tenía, hablando él primero, sin saludar si quiera, las formalidades habían terminado en aquel momento.

—Mathias Køhler, s-serás el idiota más grande existente en el mundo…—rechistaba el islandés, quitándose aquella capucha que ocultaba hasta ese momento su mirada casi colérica pero que mantenía aquel estado de cansancio notorio en el islandés luego de haber dormido poco noches anteriores, dándole más importancia a su trabajo que a otras cosas como el descanso, volviéndose hacia el mayor para tomar una posición casi de querer imponer algo.—Ya te habrás dado cuenta que, vengo a hablar contigo.

—¿E-Eh?, ¿Emil?, ¡¿y que es lo que haces tú aquí?!.—Preguntaba el danés disimulando su nerviosismo, su rostro intentaba mantener tranquilidad, pero como si de un impulso se tratara, sentía aquel hombre un fuerte dolor de cabeza de nuevo; podría ser la excusa del danés la del alcohol, un exceso podría causar aquello, pero igual le estaba jugando una mala pasada su subconsciente; expresando sus quejas hacia el islandés—¡Agh! mi cabeza…

—En estos momentos es lo que menos me está importando, creo que hay temas de mayor importancia en este lugar.—Decia el islandés manteniendo clara indiferencia por la situación psicológica momentánea del danés el cual en aquellos momentos recibiría la pregunta que más nervioso lo pondría,no sin antes plantearle la situación.

—Revisé un poco tu habitación cuando saliste de casa.— Al decir aquella frase la mirada de sorpresa del danés y una expresión como si fuera a rechistarle por hacer hecho tales cosas se hacía, sabía de lo que hablaba, sabía en que terreno peligroso se metía, el islandés hasta calmaba al danés, así fuera momentaneamente.— Calma, o bueno, no creo que esto pueda ser tomado tan a la ligera; encontré algunas pruebas de un caso el cual investigaba un tiempo atrás, justo en ese lugar; una desgracia para mí tener que hacer esta pregunta debido a la confianza que he tenido hacia ti durante este tiempo, pero, ¿por qué tienes drogas en tu habitación?, ¿exportas?, ¿consumes?, porque por lo visto, no solo el alto consumo de alcohol en los últimos meses delatan que escondes algo, y claro está que negarlo es una condición peor que la muerte en sí…

Un golpe en seco para el danés, eso era casi lo que había pasado, solo con un par de frases que habían dedicado sentía que debía ejercer a defenderse, a intentar atar cabos para hacer que su cruel destino fuera apartado; ya fuera por la compasión con su dolor de cabeza, ya fuera actuando con el hecho de tener algún tipo de confusión o ya fuera de alguna otra forma; a sabiendas que el islandés no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente como esperaba que lo hiciera.

—¡¿De que hablas?!, yo creo que no serías capaz de eso, ¿por qué no te relajas mejor?.—

Se intentaba defender el danés intentando mostrar confusión, con una sonrisa ladina que ocultaba los sentimientos que tanto le atormentaban y oraciones que no estaban siendo escuchadas por ninguno de los dioses existentes en alguna creencia existente; estaba solo, peleando con el mundo y con los crímenes impuestos por un supuesto mejor amigo que lo malinfluenció de gran manera.

Sin contar igual que su ser estaba maquinando el como llegó a tal punto, viéndose solo a él mismo con el neerlandés en aquel turbio negocio, dónde acostumbró encerrarse casi y llegar a casa ocultando evidentes límites sobrepasados, sin notar realmente que su pareja no sabía ni que hacer ante tales situaciones.

—Sin contar otro detalle, hablas de pruebas, ¡debes estar de broma!.—Aquello último lo decía en tono de defensa, manteniendo un humorístico tono, además de eso jusficaba su actitud con el alcohol.

—Igual, sabes que solo tomo, me gusta, me saca del mundo, ¡solo hace olvidar los problemas!, no es nada del otro mundo realmente Emil, ¡creo que estás exagerando un poco!.

Aquellas frases sacaban de sus casillas al islandés, se sentía colérico y perdido, sus manos tomaban la forma de un puño mientras sus uñas se enterraban en su piel sin hacerle real daño, y y su piel blanca tornaba en un tono carmesí por la ira que sentía; la traición era evidente, y su ideal claro de salvarse por encima de todo, sentía que olvidaba aquel danés que confiaron plenamente en él en todo sentido de la palabra.

Sin contar que se burlaba en su rostro por el hecho de que no fuera capaz realmente de hacerle cosquillas en aquel momento; sacando Emil fuerzas casi de las que no tenía, recordándole casi al danés con quien hablaba realmente.

—Vaya mala memoria tienes Mathias, capaz, lo soy, por muy joven que sea, ¿quieres pruebas?, sin miedo admitiré que las tengo.—sacaba el islandés una de las bolsas en las que contenía tan importante prueba del delito, junto con una prueba que demostraba que tan real era todo, mostrándo frente a los ojos de aquel danés que tan realista era la situación.—Si no fuera por esto, no nos hubieramos dado cuenta quien era aquel cómplice con el que veíamos a Tim Van Jenssen, busqué desde el principio bastante mal por cierto…— Replicaba el más joven chasqueando la lengua, llegando al punto clave, sacando una identificación que lo acreditaban como miembro de la Interpol y un par de esposas.— ¿Y acaso no recuerdas quien soy yo, Emil Steilsson?, bienvenido al mundo real, olvidas por completo que investigo para la Interpol y por ende, ciertos casos debo de buscarles su origen y ponerles un fin, y por cierto, veo que hay otro detalle que olvidas si es que tanto te defiendes Mathias…

El islandés sabía cual iba a ser el verdadero arrepentimiento del danés, sus palabras ante el tema de querer “olvidar los problemas” con el alcohol, si es que ese era su ideal casi todos los días.

—Creo que igual olvidas un detalle bastante importante, y es que… tuviste durante mucho tiempo a alguien que estuvo a tu lado en las buenas, en las malas y bueno, iba a decir “en las peores”, pero por lo visto, esta es de las situaciones más complicadas existentes en estos momentos.— Comenzó diciendo el más joven sacando una foto de alguien, y poniéndola a disposición del danés para que la viera con atención, siendo nada más ni nada menos que su hermano mayor, la persona de la que tanto hablaba el danés cuando recién empezaban relación.

—Lukas Bondevik, noruego, 23 años, tu pareja durante un buen tiempo, que por cierto es mi hermano y me pidió directamente terminar contigo al no saber que solución… creía que por lo menos ibas a tener un poco de decencia y pensar en él, pero, no todo en esta vida es posible; y es triste ese hecho de caer tan bajo, tener este tipo de cosas en tu habitación, posible consumo, exportación y dejar sin saber que hacer a quien suponías que tanto defendías; felicitaciones, cumpliste con tu cometido Mathias.

Aquellas palabras mataban totalmente las ilusiones de querer defenderse y quedar libre un día más, tal y como pretendía durante ese tiempo el danés; su expresión ya mostraba desesperación completa, sus ojos perdían su característico brillo azulado para hacerse levemente más opaco, casi caía a un estado de locura, como si quisiera escapar en aquellos momentos, sin haber realmente una marcha atrás que pudiera utilizar y cambiar aquel destino que se labró, entendiendo al fin que no podía retenerse mucho más, que aquellas excusas estaban siendo estúpidas y entre todo ilógicas.

Mirando el danés aquel colérico pero a su vez devastado islandés, que no hacía más que esperar una reacción clara de su persona; entendiendo que no podía más que atender a su triste y cruel destino, que fue ganado a pulso.

Aquellas manos temblorosas del danés se estiraban haciendo dos puños, aquella mirada perdida, aquella meláncolica sonrisa que mostraba al mundo era casi como su carta de despedida a lo que conocía como libertad absoluta, se estaba entregando a su destino casi inexplicable.

—¡Sabes qué!, me rindo, vamos, ¡me rindo!, ¡tú ganas en estos momentos!, arrestame si gustas, después de todo, nada de lo que dices es mentira, no creo que debas vacilar, si tanto esperabas este momento, ¡hazlo!— replicaba desesperado el danés, por primera vez en meses que lo tomaran como rehén, pensando al fin en lo que era su pasado y que tan bien vivía con el noruego.

Dicho y hecho, el frío metal de las esposas chocaba con la piel del danés, escuchandose el choque de las cadenas resonar por el lugar mientras se veía la escena de aquella fría noche europea, saliendo de aquel lugar en un sepulcral silencio que fue cortado por el más joven marcando sentencia de lo que iba a ser el futuro del mayor.

La garganta del menor fue aclarada varias veces, sentía un nudo en la garganta seguido de un carraspeo como si no quisiera decir aquellas palabras y sus manos temblaban suavemente debido al frío.

—Mathias Køhler, quedas ahora detenido por narcotráfico, tienes derecho a una llamada, aunque dudo que en algún punto la uses, y a guardar silencio, el cual será usado en tu contra…

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas aue el islandés le dió al danés, viendo luego de llamadas y un viaje a la estación como era encerrado aquel danés que se hacía llamar “su cuñado”, aquel criminal descubierto entre pruebas escondidas.


End file.
